theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant
} Grant } Biographical Information Birthdate 2nd January, 1238 (Age: 773) Perpetual Age 24 Created By Concealed Status Undead Occupation Historian Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'8" (132cm) Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions The Old Ones Kristina } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 4 Last Seen Season 4 Played By Wes Bentley "History that old is not dated back within the chapters of grimoires I have collected from deceased witches over the centuries." ~Grant~ Grant is a vampire, who happens to be an irrelevant confidant and former debilitated assailant towards his current friend Kristina. As a human, he was a servant to an affluent family in New Orleans during the Diplomatic Era. Grant is historian and has been an influential aid to The Old Ones when eccentric problems had arisen in the supernatural world. Over the centuries, Grant is known for storing the ancient artifacts of the first witch herself, Lorena. It mentions her imitative secrets which stores the information of her immortality. History Born during the Diplomatic Era, Grant grew up in poverty during the early 1200's. In order to earn money to take care of his family, he began assissting a wealthy family that owned a large plantation and Grant was seeking to become a responsible man that takes the initiative of providing for his own. One night walking from his family's household, Grant was attacked from an unknown immortal whom fed and kinapped him, which he was torutured for days and given the immortal blood to consume. Which in the process, he was killed and awakened as a vampire. Knowing of his current life and while in transition, Grant was consisting on dying rather than feed on humans for his eternal life. Giving into his predatory instinct, Grant attacked several residents of his villgae and insisted that he remain what he currently is and to live with no regrets. Season 4 In the act of arriving in the town of Chance Harbor, Washington; Eric and Kristina proceeds to the location where Kristina's companion Grant resides. Eric abruptly informs Kristina that he will slaughter the both of them if they try any insignificant plots that they have in mind, which Kristina replies that she rather lose her life to Lorena herself than to be eradicated by the man she currently loves, leaving Eric speechless beyond measure. As Eric and Kristina enter the local and public atheneum, Kristina begins to summon Grant which he unexpectedly appears behind the two and announces to Kristina that he knew she would arrive soon, especially after the astonishing return of the original witch herself. Kristina acknowledges his concern and embraces him with a longtime caressness. Glaring at Eric intentionally, Kristina introduces Grant to Eric, which Grant begins to have knowledge of who Eric is and states how he is an Old One that hails from the original vampire family and mentions his background as well, which Grant only reveals the dark past. Eric implies that he's an exclusive immortal with common capabilities but should carefully observe himself before his life is immediately attain. Stating that he poses no threat to Eric, Grant informs both Kristina and Eric that they have arrived to see if his atheneum contains an ancient grimoire that holds the key of defeating Lorena, notifying him of his accurate assumption, Kristina questions if the rumors are true and is their a specific grimoire that contains a spell to defeat Lorena. Grant replies that's it's indeed accurate but it is not considered a spell. Eric implies to Grant that how is it that he has obtained numerous of grimoire's over the years, which Eric is concerned deeply about. Grant informs Eric that he would detect several of them during the years as previous witches passed away and acknowledges that it's not considered stealing if that's why he questioned his motives, which Eric denies. Retrieving the grimoire from the restricted archives, Grant locates the exact page that contains and describes how to triumph over Lorena. Pinpointing the page and containing a spell, Grant reads a missing diary page from the witch's grimoire whom was named Vivian (the biological niece of Lorena), which Eric disregards having knowledge of her while Kristina is appalled. Grant informs them both that before she died, she mentioned that the only way to abolish her aunt (due to Lorena's destructive plot) is to commence in a seance and to personally summon her (Vivian) to obtain the specific details upon her aunt's annihilation. Astounded by the information that was deciphered by Grant, Eric implies that in order to conceive the intoxicating details of ending Lorena's existence is to retrieve the answer itself from her niece Vivian. Determining that it would be impossible for them commence in a seance, Kristina assumes that the grimoire failed to mention how to summon the spirit of Vivian. Eric informs Kristina that it's not formidable if he has two counterparts who are established as witches and who can initiate a seance to enter the spirit realm to converse with Vivian. Grant advises Eric that he should immediately begin on his informal task due to the insteady pace Lorena is configuring at and states to Kristina that it was graceful to be reunited with her during many centuries, which Kristina embraces him with kiss and informs him that she appreciates his intiguing assistance. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Grant has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Physical Description Grant is a handsome immortal who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire. He cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length and usually slicked out of his face. Grant is seen wearing dress shirts covered by brown dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him. Personality Grant is menacing and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and agressive. Grant patronizes other immortals often, challenging them with snark and contempt. He enjoys breaking rules. Not much had been shown of Grant other than a cold and quiet demeanor. Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural